Alma Negra
by Fire Soul FT
Summary: Illumi, el primogénito de la familia zoldyck. Su alma es negra como la noche y llena de maldad. ¿Habrá luz en su interior? lo duda en verdad. Pero nunca está de más examinarse a si mismo y comprobarlo. Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación de Hunter X Hunter del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas" ¿Me regalan un review?
1. Mentira Blanca

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter y sus personajes le pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi.

Palabras: 500.

Le gustan: Las mentiras.

Notas de autor al final.

Disfruten...

* * *

"Mentira blanca"

Illumi abre los ojos y se incorpora de su cama. Sin vestirse abre las persianas para dejar que el sol caliente su cuerpo, y la luz lo atraviese. A veces desea ser alguien bueno, no tener un alma negra. Pero eso solo sucede en muy contadas ocasiones, puesto que en realidad, a él le encanta la maldad.

Claro que no necesariamente es su culpa, sino de Silva y de zeno, que desde su niñez lo han adiestrado de forma cruel. Pero él se los agradece, porque gracias a su forma de ser, es capaz de leer a la gente y manipularla. Y es que en serio es muy sencillo hacerlo.

Illumi tiene un hermano menor. Killua es el zoldyck que se ha llevado toda la gloria, es el prodigio, el supuesto próximo líder de la familia.

A él no le importa. Porque Killua es su marioneta, con Killua puede hacer lo que le plazca, con solo una mentira, puede controlar a quien sea.

Y es que por eso le gusta mentir, porque mentir abre puertas, mentir controla mentes estúpidas, mentir te lleva lejos, más lejos que si dices la verdad.

Cuando era niño aprendió eso, lo aprendió por la fuerza. Aprendió que el mundo es cruel y que si quiere salir adelante, tiene que ser más cruel que el mundo.

Buscando profundamente en su interior, Illumi se da cuenta que tal vez tiene un corazón y que quizás es por eso que inculcó en la mente de su hermano la idea de huir del peligro. Quizás lo hizo porque quiere protegerlo o porque no quiere que muera, y eso lo hace pensar que a lo mejor no es del todo malo.

Esos insidiosos pensamientos vienen y van dentro de su cabeza, y si no fuera tan astuto, caería en ellos. Pero sabe perfectamente que no es cierto. Que simplemente actuó de esa forma porque Killua es de su propiedad y él no descuida lo que es suyo. Además por supuesto, que su hermano menor es su mejor vía para controlar a los zoldyck.

Por eso actúa como actúa, y sabe que al final él será el ganador. Le encanta mentir, y sabe hacerlo bien...

Illumi zoldyck tiene muchas armas. Comenzando desde su adiestramiento como asesino hasta su habilidad Nen, pero la más eficiente de todas es su gran inteligencia, con la cual seduce a quienquiera que sea para que haga su voluntad.

* * *

Notas de autor:

Este es mi primer fic de HxH así que estoy más que abierto a cualquier crítica o sugerencia que me quieran hacer saber. Gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer mi historia, y les estaré muy agradecidos si me lo hacen saber con un review o un fav/follow.


	2. Verdad Negra

Segundo drabble para el reto de iniciación de Hunter x Hunter del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"

Palabras: 500.

Sorteo: No le gusta la estupidez

Disfruten...

* * *

"Verdad Negra"

A Illumi le enfermaba la estupidez humana, no podía comprender como habían personas tan fáciles de controlar. Sus agujas eran más efectivas cuanto menos voluntad tenían las personas.

Y todas sus marionetas eran personas estúpidas. Para Illumi, el mejor propósito para ese tipo de personas era servir a la voluntad de alguien con mayor poder, y mayor inteligencia.

Cuando por fin encontraba una persona inteligente, odiaba un poco menos el mundo. Por ejemplo, cuando conoció a Hisoka.

OoOoOoO

 _Estaba sentado en un bar, persiguiendo a un objetivo. Éste, sin darse cuenta —aparentemente— que la muerte estaba a la vuelta de la esquina tomaba una copa en la barra. Cuando el individuo salió del bar Illumi lo siguió sigilosamente, sin hacer un solo ruido. Sin dejar que su sed de muerte se percibiera._

 _Increíblemente cuando estaba a punto de asestar el golpe de gracia, bajo el manto de la oscuridad, el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y lo miró a la cara con una sonrisa burlona._

— _Buenas noches, Illumi zoldyck._

 _Dijo Hisoka mientras posaba un dedo en la nariz del primogénito de la familia de asesinos aprovechando la ventaja del factor sorpresa._

 _Illumi retrocedió de un salto al verse descubierto. Sorprendido por lo sucedido se quedó sin habla ante el hombre frente a él._

— _Así que... ¿quién te envío a asesinarme?_

 _El rostro de Illumi se ensombreció y soltó una gran carcajada llena de odio y locura. Su sed de sangre llenó el lugar, el mundo se hizo un lugar más oscuro por un momento._

 _Hisoka sintió esto y un sudor frío recorrió su nuca._

— _No eres estúpido, sabes la situación en la que te encuentras._

— _¿Y tú la sabes?_

 _La sed de sangre del pelirrojo se manifestó y rivalizó con la de Illumi. Hisoka lo apuntó con el dedo y cinchó con fuerza hacia él. A Illumi lo arrastró una fuerza invisible hacia Hisoka el cual intentó asestar un puñetazo al morocho._

 _Pero no pudo ya que Illumi se movió antinaturalmente y golpeó a Hisoka en las piernas haciéndolo caer._

 _La batalla continuó, y a medida que el tiempo pasaba se dieron cuenta que no llegarían a nada, estaban igualados._

 _Hisoka terminó con una aguja de Illumi en el cuello y una carta de Hisoka terminó en el mismo lugar._

— _Ahora que te he incrustado una de mis agujas estás bajo mi control. Te ordeno que acabes con tu vida._

 _Illumi quedó satisfecho, esperando que el aludido cumpliera su orden. Parecía que lo haría, pero en el último momento un gancho al mentón derribó al asesino._

 _Hisoka habló sonriente._

— _Nunca, nadie, tendrá el control sobre mi. Hisoka es mi nombre, a tus servicios._

 _OoOoOoO_

Desde ese día Hisoka e Illumi comenzaron una extraña relación. El primero estaba con el morocho por el poder de éste y porque le gustaba su manera de pensar. Y el segundo estaba con el pelirrojo, porque era la persona menos estúpida que conocía. Además, algo que nunca cambiaría, era que Hisoka sería siempre el objetivo de Illumi.

* * *

 **~Sin notas de autor~**


End file.
